Ron Walotsky
Ron Walotsky (born in Brooklyn in 1943 and died on July 29, 2002) was a science fiction and fantasy artist who studied at the School of Visual Arts. He began a long and prolific career painting book and magazine covers starting with the May 1967 issue of The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction. His first book cover was for Living Way Out by Wyman Guin.SF Crows Nest He would go on to do covers for Stephen King, Anne Rice,Milwaukee Journal Sentinel Bruce Sterling, Roger Zelazny, Robert Silverberg and many others. He was also nominated for the Chesley Awards twelve times.Locus Index to SF Awards Some of his art is collected in Inner Visions: The Art of Ron Walotsky (2000). Walotsky has illustrated cards for the Magic: The Gathering collectible card game. Ron Walotsky also did an oil painting to be used as a poster for Dorothy Dietrich, a well known magician and curator of The Houdini Museum In Scranton, Pa. Here is a list of all the issues of F&SF that Ron painted the covers of: --Planetoid Idiot (Phyllis Gotlieb), May, 1967. --Reduction in Arms (Tom Purdom), August, 1967. --Stranger in the House (Kate Wilhelm), February, 1968. --The Consciousness Machine (Josephine Saxton), June, 1968. --The Fangs of Trees (Robert Silverberg), October, 1968. --Calliope and Gherkin and the Yankee Doodle Thing (Evelyn E. Smith), March, 1969. --An Adventure in the Yolla Bolly Middle Eel Wilderness (Vance Aandahl), August, 1969. --20th Anniversary, October, 1969. --The Fatal Fulfillment (Poul Anderson), March, 1970. --Making Titan (Barry N. Malzberg), July, 1970. --The Bear with the Knot on his Tail (Stephen Tall), May, 1971. --Jack of Shadows (Roger Zelazny), July, 1971. --Jack of Shadows (Roger Zelazny), August, 1971. --McGillahee's Brat (Ray Bradbury), January, 1972. --Son of the Morning (Gotlieb), June, 1972. --The Brave Free Men (Jack Vance), July, 1972. --Doctor Dominoe's Dancing Doll (Hal R. Moore), December, 1972. --Closed Sicilian (Barry N. Malzberg), November, 1973. --Not a Red Cent (Robin Scott Wilson), December, 1973. --The Star of Stars (Robert F. Young), March, 1974. --A Father's Tale (Sterling E. Lanier), July, 1974. --Venus on the Half-Shell (Kilgore Trout), December, 1974. --The Black Hole Passes John (John Varley), June, 1975. --The Samurai and the Willows (Michael Bishop), February, 1976. --Ghost of a Crown (Sterling E. Lanier), December, 1976. --The Syndicated Time (Sterling E. Lanier), #326, July, 1978. --Palely Loitering (Christopher Priest), #332, January, 1979. --Extraordinary Voyages of Amelie Bertrand (Joanna Russ), #340, September, 1979. --Lord Valentine's Castle (Robert Silverberg), #342, November, 1979. --The Autopsy (Michael Shea), #355, December, 1980. --The Thermals of August (Edward Bryant), May, 1981. --The Tehama (Bob Leman), December, 1981. --Midnight Snack (Vance Aandahl), #419, April, 1986. --The Cold Cage (Ray Aldridge), February, 1990. --Dr. Pak's Preschool (David Brin), July, 1990. --Gate of Faces (Aldridge), April, 1991. --Tree of Life, Book of Death (Grania Davis) March, 1992. --Bridges (de Lint), October-November, 1992. --Busy Dying (Brian Stableford), February, 1994. --The Spine Divers (Ray Aldridge), June, 1995. --Candle in a Bottle (Carolyn Ives Gilman), October-November, 1996. --Reading the Bones (Sheila Finch), #558, January, 1998. --The Island in the Lake (Phyllis Eisenstein), #568, December, 1998. --The Hestwood (Rob Chilson), #572, April, 1999. --The Diamond Pit (Jack Dann), #596, June, 2001. --On Skua Island (John Langan), #598, August, 2001. --The Mask of the Rex (Richard Bowes), #606, May, 2002. --Soul Pipes (Ray Aldridge), #612, December, 2002. References External links * *Ron Walotsky at SF Encyclopedia Category:School of Visual Arts alumni Category:Science fiction artists Category:Fantasy artists Category:Magic: The Gathering artists Category:People from Brooklyn Category:1943 births Category:2002 deaths